The daughter of Smaug
by kanra kirkland-orihara
Summary: This story follows Aurea, the daugther of Smaug and her adventures in middle earth and hogwarts as a friend of Bilbo and a Hufflepuff. This will take place in Tom Riddle's time. How will the heir of slytherin react when he finds out, there is a half dragon in Hogwarts? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe. (and sorry that I suck at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** This crossover will take place in tom riddle's era, and the lead will be a character from the hobbit universe. It takes place in hogwarts in the beginning of the story, as the lead Aurea (which means gold in latin) has been send there by Gandalf himself, for her safety and to train her magic. The reason why, will be revealed later on in the story.  
The story will start after the first weeks that Aurea has been at hogwarts.

* * *

 **I do not own harry potter or the hobbit as these belong to Rowling and Tolkien themselves. Come on if I did, I would not be here writing fanfiction XD  
** **I only own my oc, and this is all.**

Now on to the story!  
 ** _  
Chapter 1_**

 _It was a cold night when Aurea laid on her bed in the common room. She glanced around the room, her thoughts racing through her head_

 _The Hufflepuff common room, reminded her of home. Or well, the place she called home at least. She had been living in the shire for a long time, and had grown extremely close to the hobbits and to Bilbo especially. They had become best friends, and she had ended up living with him since she had no place to go to.  
_ _He hadn't cared about her nature and had treated her as an equal, even if he always reminded himself he was a respectable hobbit and not keen on adventures._

 _But now she was here, at Hogwarts. It was strange to think that there were other worlds then middle earth, and then to get send to one was even a further thought she had never thought about, who would. She turned around in her bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a school day after all, and she needed to master her magic quickly, so she could go back to the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo._

 _You see, they had been in the midst of a journey before she was send here by Gandalf himself. He had told her it was for the best, and that this way she could get control of her magic and protection from an old friend of him, Dumbledore. Not that she thought this place was safe. There was something off in this place, something she couldn't place her finger on. Aurea shook her head softly as she cuddled the blankets. It was no use dwelling on it, she would soon be back home. She had to._

 _ **The next morning**_

 _Aurea sat down at the dining table, dark marks under her eyes. She hadn't gotten her sleep last night, because of her worries and the nightmares that plagued her at night.  
she quickly ate her breakfast and then made her way to the potions classroom. While she was walking through the halls, she suddenly felt somebody grab her arm.  
_

 _Aurea quickly turned around, a scared look in her eyes before it was quickly replaced with a normal look again when she noticed it was the head boy, Tom riddle.  
He gave her a polite smile, which she knew was fake, and let go of her arm. "the headmaster wanted to speak with you" he told her, before continuing on his way to his next class, leaving Aurea standing there in the hallway.  
_

 _Aurea took a big breath and then started on her way towards the headmasters office, wondering if it was about middle earth. After all, only Dippet and Dumbledore knew about her home world and the reason why she was here. She told the gargoyle the password, hoping it was still the same, and let out a sigh of relief when the staircase to the office came into view. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door._

 _"ah, Aurea , come in"_

 _Aurea entered the room, to the sight of Dippet and Dumbledore, who both had a grim look in their eyes. Her own eyes darkened as she took a seat and waited for them to explain._

 _"Aurea, it seems your father has found out about your existence in this world." It was Dumbledore that spoke up, but Aurea couldn't care. Her father was here?! unconsciously she touched her left eye where a scar was hidden under various glamour's. She was so lost in her thoughts and inner panic that she hadn't realised Dumbledore had walked towards her. She let out a gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Dumbledore smile kindly at her._

 _"don't worry, he doesn't know you're here yet. So as long as you don't transform, you should be fine"_  
 _Aurea let out a sigh, not releasing she had been holding her breath . She then stood up and bowed slightly to Dippet and Dumbledore. "thank you for warning me sirs" she said honestly before she turned around and left the room, heading towards her next class... but maybe she would stop by the bathroom on her way, just to be sure._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n note: _I would like to apoligize for the shortness of this chapter. I wrote this on the way home, and decided to upload it. The next chapter will be longer as it contains more dailogue, so you could see this as a kind of interlude hehe, I'll try to upload the next chapter before the end of next week._**

Aurea arrived at the girls bathroom on the second floor in hurried panic. She immediately rushed to the sink and turned the water on. She filled her hands up with said water, as she tried to even out her breathing, and splashed it in her face. Tired blue eyes met her as she looked in the mirror. A red hue could still be seen, although faintly, and dark circles accompanied her eyes.

Dreams of the other place had followed her to Hogwarts, and it seems that they were not easily shaken off. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck, stood up as she heard a sudden noise that was not common around here. Her ears sharpened, as she by instinct tried to figure out the location of the noise, and it's nature. She sniffed the air around her, when her eyes widened. Her blue eyes met the _beasts_ yellow eyes, and slowly she turned around. Her breath picked up and before she knew it all she saw was black, and all she could feel was a faint pain in her left leg.

* * *

Tom Riddle always had a plan, He surrounded himself by loyal and useful followers, and always held his perfect image. Everything he did was calculated and well though to, and almost always held a purpose. So when he received the news that the half-blood he had spoken to had gone missing, He wasn't a happy man. It seems that because he was the last one to be seen publicly speaking to her, most of the Gryffindor's seemed to blame him for it, and the rest seemed keen to follow them.

This had hurt his perfect image as a model student and he could not let this continue, just because of some silly rumours the students could come up with. There must be a logical reason, for the disappearance of the Hufflepuff. She hadn't left Hogwarts after her visit to the headmaster, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have looked this suspicious at him. The old coot was smart, even if he hated to admit it, so there was only one reason left so far. The basilisk. After all the classroom the girl had went to, had been near the opening to the chambers, and he knew the basilisk had went out to hunt.

But if it was the Basilisk why had she gone after a half-blood when he had ordered her to attack the mudbloods. But more important, why wasn't there a body. Petrified or dead, there should have been a body. The facts just weren't adding up, and thus this lead to Tom Riddle standing in front of the girls bathroom, whispering in Parselmouth as the opening to the Chamber of secrets opened. He would figure this out, if not for his image then for his curiosity that the incident had awakened in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So maybe I lied when I said I would update before the end of the week XD a lot had come up, and it pushed all my fanfiction to the back of my head. But I am slowly trying to get back into writing. So don't expect regular updates from me, although I will continue this story atleast untill smaug comes in. It just most likely won't be an update every week XD sorry I am not so consistent**

A small groan escaped her mouth as she slowly opened her eyes. Her now golden eyes widened as she noticed the scales in front of her and she quickly sat up with wide eyes as she saw the huge tail of a snake.

"Well it seems you are awake at last"

A voice spoke from behind her, and with quick speed she turned to face the speaker, as golden eyes met blue ones. Her mouth widened as she looked at him and then quickly her eyes narrowed

What am I doing here, and where am I Riddle? She demanded as she tried to get up, but then a sharp pain in her left leg got her attention. She tried to move, but as she looked down she knew why her efforts had been in vain. Large teeth had a grip on her now scaled leg, and slowly the realisation dawned on her as she faced Riddle, who was looking at her with his arms crossed.

I think you should better explain why I found you here in this condition.

Aurea swallowed and then glanced from the giant snake and then to Riddle and then she let out a soft groan as she looked at him.

"If you make her or him let me go, I shall tell you." She said as she tried to hide her desperation. She needed to transform back quickly, before /he/ found out where she was. Riddle just gave her an unimpressed look and then she quickly rambled again "alright fine, I will answer every question honestly now get her off me.. please" she added and after a few seconds she felt the grip on her leg loosen up and quickly she transformed back into her human form as she let out a soft sight. "thank you"

"Oh I wouldn't thank me yet, after all we still have a lot to talk about" He said with a slight smirk.

Then a small smirk came on Aurea's face as she looked at tom. "Well I never said when I would answer them now did I? and don't worry I won't tell your little secret if you don't tell mine" She then slowly walked back and then turned around, but before she got far a tail was wrapped her leg and pulled her down to the ground as she let out a small groan. Well there went that idea.

"You will find that I am not one to be dealt with lightly King" Tom practically growled as he held out her wand in front of him with a slight smirk on his face before his eyes darkened again.

"It would be wise if you would just play along now"

Aurea slowly got up and then softly sighed as she scratched the back of her neck and then she let her hand drop by her side again. "fine then, I see I can't beat around the bush with you" She looked over to Tom who just raised an eyebrow and twirled his wand in his hands.

"well, I am not completely human. It's kind of funny really" She let out a small chuckle and then quickly continued as she realised he was slightly losing his patience, just by the tapping of his fingers on his arm. "I am not from here… I am actually from a different world you can say, I was brought here for my safety because of what I am" She looked down on her hands, she knew she was saying to much but he would figure it out anyways and this way she could make certain he would not kill or take her out of the way. After all.. she had seen the basilisk, now knowing what it was after seeing it better and knew he was a parselsmouth. So him knowing of her secret would make sure she could not betray him and he couldn't directly betray her as well. "I am half dragon" She said after a deep take of breath as she finally raised her eyes again to meet Tom's blue eyes. 

* * *

_"_ _Found you"_

* * *

Blue eyes seemed to flash red, but it was so quick she could only place it as a misjudge on her side as she rubbed her left arm unconsciously. A calm but cold voice spoke up and slowly she raised her eyes to meet his.

"And pray tell me how I should believe that"

Aurea let out a small sigh as she looked into the distance refusing to meet Tom Riddle's eyes.  
Her soft voice rang through the mostly empty room as she said to him

"Sometimes the truth seems as a lie and a lie seems as the truth"

She then let out a small fond chuckle, ignoring Tom's narrowing eyes as she continued

"That's what an old friend told me, on the other side. I may have lied to you, but why would I make up such a lie then?"

Aurea tilted her head to the side, long dark brown locks falling over her shoulder as she stared at the annoyed boy in front of her.

"I will find out the truth" He simply answered back as he stalked closer to her. In the meanwhile Aurea just sat there calmly, as if the slime and water didn't bother her nor did the boy that came closer to her. How did everyone think he was a perfect student, sure she had thought the same but still, was he that good of an actor? Chances were, she still had not seen his true self, or maybe she had. She didn't know, but she knew one thing. He was dangerous, yet she didn't truly care. Maybe it was that adventurous side of her that Bilbo had always frowned upon.

"Sure, go ahead. Although I would rather not be framed for" She motioned over to the chamber and the basilisk "any of this. You know I am not normal, I know you are not normal so we are on the same page." She then held out her hand as an offer of silence and partnership. Tom just frowned at the hand before he let out a small sigh and grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Don't enjoy this little game to much, you won't be of any use once I figure out your secret"

The Hufflepuff just rolled her eyes slightly and with a small wave of her wand she cleaned her robes.

"Sure, now how do we pretend you found me"

A small smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes told her she wouldn't like his idea that much….


End file.
